Sorpresa
by SaKaSu
Summary: Un suceso inesperado ha asaltado a todos en Konoha, y aunque es el chisme de toda la villa, los principales actores son lo más afectados.
1. Introducción

Estarán cansados de leer en todos lados lo que ha ocurrido con el final del manga. No voy a repetirlos más allá de que veo un montón de incongruencias que quizá, y sólo quizá se aclaren con la película.

Por mi parte, no pienso retirarme del fandom, ni mucho menos de las parejas que no se cumplieron de mi gusto (obviamente el SasuKarin es la principal de ellas). Seguiré escribiendo tanto los fics que debo como los nuevos proyectos (como este), porque ni el final del manga me quita la inspiración de lo que me gusta, y seguiré escribiendo de aquello que me gusta hasta que la vida se me escape.

Sin más, los dejo con éste pequeño proyecto esperando que subo los ánimos de aquellos que aún no han abandonado el gusto por la pareja y por supuesto, éste lado de n_n

* * *

Naruto entró en la habitación de su prima sin llamar a la puerta como solía hacer, y de igual forma, él esperaba recibir en la cara un cojín —si bien le iba—, el despertador, o cualquier otro objeto que la pelirroja tuviera en las manos cuando le reclamara por su falta de modales "para con una señorita" como ella decía. Sin embargo, el objeto contundente nunca llegó a su rostro ni mucho menos vio a su familiar por ningún lado; a cambio de ello, oyó algunos sonidos sufrientes provenientes del sanitario.

—¿Karin-chan? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio atravesando la habitación para mirar la puerta del baño abierta y a su prima arrodillada en el escusado vomitando— Ka… Karin-chan.

—¡Largo de aquí! —se volvió mirándolo con enfado, más no pudo seguir gritando al tener que regresar la cara en el depósito.

—¡No te preocupes Karin-chan! ¡Voy a por Sakura-chan para que venga a revisarte! —contestó Uzumaki con mímica exagerada— ¡No te muevas de aquí!

Tan rápido como pudo, Naruto cumplió su palabra, y en menos de cinco minutos Haruno se encontraba en casa de los Uzumaki. Para ese entonces Karin se encontraba de vuelta en la cama, bastante pálida, con frío y sudorosa, a lo que la primera acción de la pelirrosada, tras saludarla, fue tocarle la frente.

—No tienes fiebre.

—¿Está bien? ¿Verdad que no se va a morir? ¿Verdad que puedes curarla? —pregunta tras pregunta la hacía sin pausa alguna.

—No digas tonterías Naruto —musitó la pelirrosada.

—No hacía falta que vinieras —habló Karin—Sólo es un malestar estomacal y ya me siento mejor — se hundió en la cama— Sólo estoy cansada, me la pasé vomitando por más de diez minutos.

Eso explicaba el estado aparente de la chica. Volver el estómago requería esfuerzo y diez minutos de actividad era como hacer un montón de ejercicio, y por ello era que estaba sudorosa, en consecuencia tenía frío ahora que había parado, mientras que la palidez era el gasto de energía.

—¿Estás segura que ya estás mejor?

—Si. Debí comer algo que me hizo daño, seguro ya lo saqué —contestó la pelirroja— Naruto sigue dejando un montón de comida echada a perder, debí comer algo por accidente.

—Perdóname primita, prometo no volverlo a hacer pero no te mueras —decía el aludido.

Sakura y Karin miraron al rubio con molestia, pues aparentemente no había prestado atención a todo lo que se dijo. Además, a pesar de que ambos Uzumaki llevaban cinco años viviendo juntos, Naruto parecía no amenguar su sobreprotección hacia su prima. Para él, no era para menos, después de todo ella era su única pariente viva y después de pensarse solo tanto tiempo, el tener a alguien a quien llamar familia era aliviador, y él no dejaría que nada le pasara.

—¿Te parece si te reviso para estar seguros? —Preguntó Sakura— Si comiste algo echado a perder podría ser algo más grave.

—De acuerdo —accedió de mala gana, pues ella confiaba en sus saberes médicos, pero al notar la cara de su primo, supo que no la dejaría en paz si no aceptaba.

La revisión no tardó más allá de quince minutos, que consistió en algunas preguntas a la enferma y sencillas pruebas como presionar el abdomen de la joven. Sin embargo, Sakura parecía tener dudas en lo que le ocurría a su paciente, pues físicamente —más allá del reciente vómito y sus consecuencias— no presentaba indicios de enfermedad, mas lo que había hablado con ella, parecía que había algo más.

—Quizá tengas razón —dictaminó la ninja— Quizá ya expulsaste lo malo de tu cuerpo —decía poco convencida— Por ahora descansa y si vuelves a sentirte mal avísame.

—No creo que sea necesario, pero gracias.

—Le avisaré a Shizune-sempai que no podrás asistir al hospital.

* * *

Si, éste es otro longfic, pero capítulos cortos, de los cuales ya tengo adelantos, así que no esperarán mucho por ellos n_n

Por cierto, los invito a darle like a mi página de facebook que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Ahí encontrarán más cosas sobre mis fics, nuevos proyectos y claro, los links de las actualizaciones cuando recién los haya subido n_n


	2. Sasuke

Era su día libre, momento perfecto para alguna de las actividades de su preferencia. En esa ocasión se le antojaba ir a entrenar, estirar un poco las piernas y quien sabe, tal vez más tarde buscar compañía específica para ir a comer en algún lado. Sasuke se dirigía, acompañado de Juugo, a la puerta de la aldea para ir a la zona de entrenamiento de Konoha cuando oyó que alguien le llamaba con rencor por su nombre.

—¡Sasuke! —detuvo su andar y sobre su hombro notó a Naruto señalándolo amenazadoramente. En pocos segundos el rubio echó a correr a su encuentro para tomarlo por la camisa— ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerlo "eso" a Karin-chan?

El azabache levantó una ceja, no sabía a lo que su amigo se refería. La aludida apareció de repente y tomó a Naruto por el cuello agitándolo con agresividad a la mirada de Sasuke y Juugo, quienes no entendían lo que ocurría.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Exclamaba ella con furia— ¡No hagas tonterías!

—Me… me aho… ahogo… Karin-chan —apenas articulaba y ésta lo soltó de repente.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer esto sin mi permiso! —Exclamó Karin con furia viendo cómo su primo tosía y recuperaba el aliento— ¡Déjame hablar a mí!

—No te exaltes —pidió Naruto apenas tuvo los pulmones llenos de aire— Le va a hacer daño al bebé.

¿De qué estaban hablando? Aun cuando él desentendía lo que ocurría, en el fondo ya comprendía a que venía toda aquella escena, mas no quería aceptar la posibilidad, pues las estadísticas daban muy pocas probabilidades a "aquello".

—¡Cierra la boca! —Había estado gritando Karin a punto de masacrar a su primo— ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada!

—Perdóname Karin-chan, pero piensa en el bebé, y más importante, piensa en mi vida.

—¡Deja de decir eso! Si no…

—¿De qué está hablando? —interrumpió el azabache parando todo reclamo y golpes certeros al varón Uzumaki.

—No creo tener que darte la charla de abejas y flores —la pelirroja soltó a su primo y sonrió de medio lado— Así que, ya lo sabes Uchiha —dio media vuelta y se fue por el camino por el que llegó, dejando a su primo herido y un par de ex Taka asombrados.

Aquellas palabras habían confirmado lo que él ya sospechaba, mas no dejaba de resultarle sorprendente pero… ¡Alto! Un pensamiento asaltó su mente, y es que si lo reflexionaba bien, quizá él no había sido el culpable. Es decir, él y Karin no tenían nada formal, ninguno de los dos pidió al otro ser novios, simplemente salían juntos de vez en cuando, algunas veces habían besos y abrazos, y en otras ocasiones —de recientes meses— habían estado intimando, pero al fin y al cabo no eran pareja y si a ella se le antojaba, podía estar con alguien más. ¿Por qué dudar si Naruto ya lo había culpado? No era inteligente creer en el rubio cuando notablemente se había precipitado sin hacer preguntas, y era obvio que lo acusara a él si todos en la aldea sabían que Karin y él salían; así que la duda le asaltó porque ellos no eran pareja oficial, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera y las probabilidades eran bajas, porque siempre se habían protegido, a excepción de una vez hacía dos meses. Además, si era de él ¿por qué ella se fue así sin más? Si era de él, debió haberse quedado para hablar juntos del asunto. Otra cosa a dudar era que precisamente aquella vez sin protección había sido… no sabía si llamarla reconciliación si ni novios eran, pero había sido la reanudación de sus encuentros tras un enojo entre ellos, así que algo pudo haber pasado el mes que estuvieron sin hablarse.

—¡Ahora que lo sabes te vas a hacer responsable! ¡Pero no vas a volver a ponerle una mano encima! —Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pues además de gritar, lo había vuelto a tomar por el cuello de la camisa— ¡Sólo lo harás sobre mi cadáver! ¡Y más te vale que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño!

Uchiha bufó, aquello se parecía a cuando Naruto se enteró que ellos dos salían, y fue por él que toda la aldea pensaba que Karin y él eran novios. Todos en Konoha daban por hecho que eran pareja y si ese bebé no era de él, iba a verse como el cornudo de la aldea. Empero, su verdadera molestia no residía en tan vergonzoso título, sino más bien en que de verdad ella pudiera haber acudido a otro. Si, por primera vez sintió celos. Jamás los había sentido por nadie —hablando de mujeres—, no los había sentido con ella cuando Kiba llegó a coquetearle recién ella llegó a la aldea; tampoco los sintió cuando a causa de un jutsu Juugo y Suigetsu se enamoraron de ella y pelearon a muerte por conseguir su atención; y mucho menos los había sentido cuando el hijo de un señor feudal le propuso ser su esposa la semana pasada. No, no hubo celos, pero ahora, pensar que ella se fuera con otro le había parecido desagradable, causándole un enojo que no sabía cómo manejar.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Sasuke poniendo un gesto frívolo que asustó a Naruto.

—Estás advertido —sentenció el rubio cuando se recuperó.

Pero Uchiha no dijo nada y se encaminó a su entrenamiento —que ahora sería más por desahogo que por gusto— con pasos pesados sin mirar a nadie. Juugo le siguió por detrás y Naruto sólo le quedó hacer pucheros, aunque no iba a dejar que el Teme se saliera sin responsabilidad de todo eso.

* * *

Me alegra saber que aún hay gente dispuesta a leer sobre la pareja n_n Los dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios:

**Male Leiva:** Gracias por tu comentario. No importa que el SK no sea cannon, la falta de creatividad es límite para cualquier cosa, y por eso sigo aquí, porque aún tengo mucho que dar por el gusto que le tengo a la pareja y el que sea cannon o no, no me va a quitar el gusto. En cuanto a lo que comentabas del fic... creo que ya quedó resuelta tu duda hihihi.

**CONNIE23:** Antes que nada, gracias por tu comentario. Gracias por la felicitación, y está bien que ambas y más personas sigamos con lo que nos gusta n_n Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**HRHMaferIzarra:** Agradezco tu comentario. Imagínalas, y dime si lo que escribo fue lo que pensaste.

**sakura-princesa-konoha:** Perdona, pero no tengo nada qué agradecerte, ni siquiera tu review "regalo", pues de nada me sirve al no tener ningún tipo de comentario hacia mi escrito, por lo que pienso, ni lo leíste y hasta dudo que veas mi respuesta, pero total. Aquí lo dejo por si llegaras a pasar.

**SasuSakus:** Yo no tengo nada contra ustedes y jamás lo he tenido mientras no se metan con mi persona (eso incluye mis obras y gustos), y si vienen a leer esto por el mero gusto de la historia, son bienvenidos, pero por favor, sí sólo vienen a insultar (ya sea a los personajes, mi obra o a mí directamente), o vienen a postear cosas como lo ha hecho sakura-princesa-konoha, mejor absténganse, porque los reviews son para hablar (sin insultar) de la historia que se está posteando, y no para comentarios que no vienen al caso. Pueden darme comentarios de que les gusta o no mi historia, de si soy poco creativa o no, entre otras cosas, pero nada de insultos. Dejo el comentario de esta chica, aunque no tiene sentido, pero no voy a dudar en reportar comentarios que lleguen a ser ofensivos y no voy a volver a contestar comentarios sin sentido y mucho menos los ofensivos.


	3. Sakura

Perdonen la tardanza, pero estoy en finales, por lo que aviso, para aquellos que no me siguen en facebook, que estaré ausente de mis historias un tiempo. Por supuesto que volveré en cuanto entre de vacaciones, de eso modo podré actualizar este y muchos otros fics que tengo pendientes. Por su paciencia gracias, y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Resultaba extraño para ella todo aquello. Se suponía que ya lo había superado hacía poco más de un año en que ellos habían comenzado a actuar como pareja frente a todo el mundo. Según Sakura aquello ya no le dolía, pero cuando vio los resultados positivos de los análisis de Karin, sintió tan fresco el dolor que le causó saber con quién había preferido Sasuke estar; y eso que de alguna forma ya lo veía venir, pues aquella mañana en que había revisado a Karin, la idea ya le había cruzado por la mente, pero ver los resultados la seguían dejando incrédula.

—¿Estás bien Sakura?

—Si —contestó a su sempai— Sólo me perdí en mi pensamiento.

—¿Segura? —cuestionó Shizune.

La pelirrosada asintió con una sonrisa forzada y la mujer prefirió no insistir. Sakura lanzó un suspiro de resignación, no había nada qué hacer y sólo le quedaba desearles a ambos lo mejor, después de todo Sasuke había sido su compañero de equipo y Karin era una de sus más queridas amigas. Si era así, más bien debía preocuparse por otras cosas, como por ejemplo, por ellos, pues aún eran jóvenes, veintitrés años solamente y ya iban a ser padres, no estaban casados y lo más importante, ni siquiera vivían juntos.

—Naruto lo odiará —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Perdón? —cuestionó su paciente.

—Nada Hinata, perdón, sólo pensaba en alto —respondió Sakura continuando con su trabajo, pues Hyuuga necesitaba que se le venderá aquella mano.

—¿Naruto-kun está bien? —cuestionó preocupada, pues la joven había estado ausente por dos semanas y su primera parada fue el hospital por insistencia de sus compañeros, a pesar de que la quemadura en su brazo no era grave.

—¿He? Si, él está bien —sonrió Sakura— Sólo pensaba en que quizá irá a buscar pleito con Sasuke-kun —Hyuuga quedó confundida y Sakura quiso darle la noticia, mas había la ética médico-paciente y mientras Karin no dijera nada, no podía hablar del asunto— Ya sabes, cosas de ellos. Sólo ellos se entienden.

Hinata asintió confiando en su compañera, pero la duda le quedó plantada, pues después de todo se trataba de Naruto, su amor de la infancia, que aún palpitaba en su corazón aún después del rechazo enseguida terminó la guerra, aún después de haberse hecho novio de la pelirrosada que él tanto había querido, y aún cuando ahora, en que ellos habían terminado, para Naruto parecía no haber otra chica en sus ojos que su prima.

* * *

Me alegra saber que la historia ha sido de su agrado. Por ahora sólo los dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios, que felizmente, han sido bastantes n_n:

**Male Leiva:** Gracias por tu comentario. Si, fue lo que pensaste, pero pasarán muchas cosas al rededor de ese embarazo, ya lo verás n_n Por el comentario tipo "continúa" no te preocupes, si bien el hecho de que mis lectores dejen largos y lindos reviews me gusta, realmente no espero que lo hagan, menos cuando tardo tanto en actualizar. En cuanto a la SS, ya denuncié como spam, y me gustaría borrar el comentario, pero ando con poco tiempo para investigar el cómo hacerlo. Ya lo haré en su momento.

**Abaddon DeWitt:** Agradezco tu comentario. "Curioso" ¿Verdad? Tampoco quiero entrar en esas discusiones cuando ya todo está declarado, pero como he dicho, mi gusto por el SK no termina sólo por lo que dice el final. Por tu comentario, me siento honrada que mis historias te hayan animado por primera vez a dejar un review en la sección de Naruto. Como comenté, no me desanimaré, y más me deleito yo al saber que aún hay gente que se anima, no sólo a leerme a mi, sino a otros escritores SK que aún desbordan imaginación por la pareja n_n Te devuelvo el abrazo con gusto, y espero que la historia, en sus posteriores capítulos, siga siendo de tu agrado.

**UchihaAnaKarina:** De antemano, agradezco tu comentario. Y si, pienso que nos está uniendo, y que ayuda a dar un nuevo arranque a nuestra imaginación. Yo espero que de verdad tu musa reviva, y se quede pegada a ti, porque aún siendo autora, también soy lectora, y deseo leer más fics SK n_n

**Kumikoson4:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Pienso igual que tú, especialmente porque tuvo muchas oportunidades para terminar con la pareja, y en lo que a mi respecta, terminó con el SS con la última confesión de Sakura pero al final los dejó juntos... sinceramente no lo entiendo. Me alegra saber que te guste mi fic, y espero que los capítulos posteriores no te desilucionen n_n

**Marcela:** Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra saber que aún tendré seguidoras pese al final. Y si, un final sin mucho sentido, y usaré mi poder como fan (mi imaginación) para no dejar morir ésta pareja, que personalmente, para mí, si existió, pero al final se le hizo el cambio de modo muy forzado.

**AriatneNamikaze:** Agradezco tu comentario. Uno de mis deseos para el final, era ver a Sasuke decirle a Naruto que Karin era su parienta, porque así como lo pinto en mi fic, pienso que habría sido de enterarse. Con estos fics espero hacer a un lado el terrible final que vinos, y mientras tenga ganas de escribir, y claro, apoyo de lectorxs como tú y otrxs más, lo seguiré haciendo n_n

**CONNIE23:** De antemano, agradezco tu comentario. Ya verás más de su faceta de celoso, lo prometo, en cuanto a su faceta de padre... tendrás que esperarlo hihihi

**NicoleAnimes:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Obviamente tengo parejas favoritas, pero no es ello lo que me ha decepcionado del final, sino el final como tal. Sinceramente, pese a mi odio por Sakura, habría aceptado NaruSaku o SasuSaku de haberse hecho bien, tanto las parejas como la conclusión del final, pero con el final que se le dio, ni el NaruHina (cuya pareja me encanta), logré disfrutarlo. Ni modo, no se puede hacer más, pero aquí me tendrán escribiendo, dando lo mejor de mi, esperando que ésta y otras historias sean de su agrado, y claro, esperando nunca caer en malos finales como Kishimoto. Si ven que caigo en eso, háganmelo saber por favor, no quiero echar a perder mis historias.

**LizzSAM:** Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra saber que no sólo has leído ésta historia perteneciente a mi pluma, y más aún que te han gustado. No necesito repetir nada sobre el final del manga, muchos lo saben, y con mucho gusto seguiré escribiendo de mi pareja favorita, mis personajes favoritos y de los no tan favoritos pero que pertenecen al fandom.

**KudouYamashita:** Agradezco tu comentario. Si, quise colocar un poco del ambiente familiar entre ellos dos, y ya verás más adelante el cómo se llevan. En el segundo capítulo se habrán aclarado algunas dudas, pero habrán más cuestiones que resolver conforme avance la historia. En cuanto al hentai... leyendo mis historias sabrás que soy dada al lemon, pero el NaruKari no es el caso, al menos no en esta historia, porque si tengo algo en mente a futuro hihihi.


	4. Suigetsu

Sigo ocupada. La siguiente semana mi carga disminuirá, así que espero actualizar más pronto para ese entonces. Estos capítulos ya los tenía hechos, pero verán que mis ocupaciones han sido tantas que ni tiempo había tenido de subirlos. Hoy me he dado el tiempo, pero nos veremos hasta la próxima semana. Si bien logro tener un descanso el fin de semana, traeré nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

* * *

¡¿Embarazada?! Suigetsu se encontraba haciendo de mensajero de la Niebla en Konoha, iba caminando en dirección a la Torre Hokage cuando al doblar la esquina, distinguió a Sasuke y Juugo. Al principio no estaba seguro si saludarlos o no, especialmente por Sasuke, pues quizá Karin le había contado "aquello" que pasó en su aldea cuando él y ella estuvieron peleados. Sin embargo se decidió a acercarse, al menos saludaría al naranjizo pero… antes de siquiera darse a conocer vio llegar a Naruto y oyó el barullo, mas al ver a Karin, él se escondió por impulso y al fin y al cabo escuchó todo.

—Así que embarazada… —musitó en voz alta meditándolo— Y si…

¿Sería posible? No… sonaba absurdo siquiera pensarlo. Sólo había sido una vez pero… vamos, si era de Sasuke ¿por qué ella se comportó así? Era para que ella se pusiera a saltar como loca gritando de felicidad y quizá hasta llevarse corriendo a Uchiha a una habitación para reafirmar eso del embarazo.

Se dejó caer contra la pared y la diestra la estampó en su frente. No estaba preparado para ser padre, menos si la madre era alguien que… bueno, obviamente los insultos de él para con ella eran una máscara, pero vamos, aún eran jóvenes y él no tenía nada que ofrecer.

Dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y decidió ir a cumplir su encargo, y antes de abandonar Konoha iría a buscarla para hablar, aunque… ¡Alto! Ella seguramente sabía que él andaba en los alrededores ¿por qué no fue a decírselo? ¿Sería que el niño era de él y se lo quería enjaretar a Sasuke? O peor aún, el bebé era de Sasuke y se lo quería encargar a él. Fuera cual fuera el asunto, él no lo iba a permitir, y claro que iría a hablar con ella, pero no se fiaría del todo de sus palabras.

* * *

¿Se lo esperaban? Quizá si, pero espero que esto le de un poco más de interés a la historia. Sin más, los dejo con la repuesta a sus comentarios, y perdonen si son pocos sustanciales, pero repito, el tiempo no está a mi favor.

**Male Leiva:** Gracias por tu comentario. Ya avanzará la historia, y será todo un enredo, como te habrás dado cuenta con este capítulo. Gracias por tus buenos deseos para con mi escuela, y créeme que le estoy echando ganas n_n En cuanto al resto de mis historias tendrán que esperar hasta vacaciones, pero también ansío poder continuarlas.

**CONNIE23:** De antemano, gracias por tu comentario. Creo que no es secreto que me encanta usar los celos en mis fics, así que, espera varias situaciones de este tipo hihi

**kaory:** Agradezco tu comentario. Puedo hablar contigo de lo que me has comentado, pero el tiempo no me ayuda, sólo te digo que si, para mí, Karin tenía mucha madera para ser pareja de Sasuke, pero el final... espantoso, y no sólo por las parejas. En cuanto al NaruHina, tengo mis razones, pero hablar del desarrollo ya es otro asunto, pues el NH no me supo bien en el final. Sea como haya sido el final, mis gustos no cambian sólo por ello. Con respecto al fic y tu deseo de ver a Sasuke en su faceta de padre... me temo que habrá que esperar un poco hihihi

**MarcelaGarcia107:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero poder resolver tus dudas respecto a Sakura en los futuros capítulos, y Hinata volverá a salir. Gracias por tus buenos deseos para con mis estudios, y después de terminar con ellos (este semestre), vendré a traerles más capítulos de ésta y mis otras historias n_n


	5. Karin

Karin se dejó caer en la cama soltando un suspiro. Eso de enterarse de que estaba embarazada le había resultado perturbador, pero estaba agotada, pues bastó un descuido para que su primo se enterara, y para esa hora toda la aldea ya debía estar bien informada. Ella habría querido dejarlo en secreto, sabía que Sakura no diría nada, más aún si aludía a la confidencialidad médico-paciente, pero con Naruto ya eso era caso perdido.

¿Embarazada? ¡Uf! Ella no tenía planes de hijos, al menos no a corto plazo; aún era joven, había mucho que hacer, y más importante aún… ¡Su hijo no tenía padre! Sonaba extremo, y vamos, claro que tenía un padre biológico, pero ninguno que tuviera planes de estar con ella y tenerlo como una pareja. No tenía novio ni casa propia, y aunque su trabajo no era malo en el hospital, con una que otra misión en la que la solicitaban, tener un bebé era caro.

Por supuesto que estaba la opción de hablar con el padre biológico, pero vamos, que ella no quería atar a nadie sólo por un bebé, ni el niño, ni él ni ella se lo merecían. Karin no quería tener un novio o un marido sólo por estar embarazada, y era por eso que no iba a hablar de eso con él aunque ya estuviera enterado.

—Naruto eres un tonto —musitó en voz alta— Toda la cuadra te escuchó.

Lo mejor para todos era pensar en el aborto. Aún estaba a tiempo de realizarlo y nadie tenía que preocuparse por el suceso. Y claro, después de eso ni ganas le daban de volver a la vida sexual… al menos no por un tiempo.

Si tan sólo Naruto hubiese cerrado la boca. Seguro que después del aborto la aldea la miraría mal, especialmente porque ella seguía siendo una extraña ahí. Hacía cinco años que se había mudado a Konoha y estaba condicionada; primero pasó un año en la cárcel como primera condena, luego pasó dos años siendo vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, y apenas hacía dos años le permitieron la autonomía, por ello apenas y tenía misiones. Cada vez iban en aumento en cantidad y rango, lo que denotaba que comenzaban a confiar en ella, pero embarazada, ya no podría hacer misiones durante algún tiempo.

—Perdóname —se tocó el vientre— Pero también es por tu bien —se soltó— Lo último que quieres son padres juntados a la fuerza y mientras siga a prueba no tengo oportunidad de mantenerte sola —torció la boca— No quiero estar dependiendo de Naruto.


	6. Juugo

Y si, toda la aldea se enteró en menos tiempo del que se esperaba, y claro, para Uchiha, el toparse con cualquiera resultaba con comentarios como: "Felicidades", "¿Cuándo es la boda?", ¿Naruto será el padrino?", "Cuiden que ese niño no se vuelva loco de poder", entre muchas otras variantes.

Aquellas palabras parecían irritarlo y a Juugo, todo aquello le resultaba confuso. Es decir, él había visto ese cambio entre Sasuke y Karin, incluso, en el fondo esperaba que quedaran juntos y formaran una familia; pero parecía que a Uchiha no le gustaba la idea. Raro ¿no? Pues Juugo siempre creyó que Sasuke deseaba una familia, y bueno, quizá no la estaba iniciando como se acostumbraba, pero ya estaba uno de los pasos más importantes.

Por otro lado… ¿por qué Sasuke había esperado para ir a buscar a Karin? Cuando oyeron la noticia, Juugo creyó que el azabache y la pelirroja se irían a platicar, pero ella sólo confirmó y se fue, mientras Sasuke parecía tener una fiera enjaulada en los ojos —que desahogó con él en el entrenamiento—, y ahora se dirigía a su casa. ¿A caso él no la quería?

—Quizá lo malinterpreté todo —pensó en voz alta, y aunque Sasuke pudo oírlo, ni le prestó atención. A todo esto… ¿por qué Sasuke le ordenó ir? Aquello era asunto de ellos, no de él— Sasuke…

—Mientras hablo con ella no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa —contestó la pregunta obvia.

Juugo entendió a lo que él se refería, y tras asentir, continuaron su camino sin dialogar, aunque el naranjizo no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

* * *

Quizá uno de los momentos más esperados hasta ahora en éste fic es saber quién es el padre del bebé, y para ello, es necesaria la charla entre Sasuke, Karin y Suigetsu. Aquí ya vimos que Sasuke va en camino, pero ¿creen que será tan fácil como irla a ver? ¿Cuál creen que sea el obstáculo de Sasuke?

Los dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios:

**Male Leiva:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Aquí mismo te contesto ambos comentarios de los últimos dos capítulos antes de este. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos para con mis estudios, y todo parece ir bien, salvo un problema con una materia. Para mi es un placer compartirles mis historias y aunque no siempre tengo el tiempo, procuro dármelo. Respecto al harem de Karin... hihihi no estaría mal, pero más adelante ya verás lo que ocurre con la pobre y sus pensamientos. En cuanto a quién es el padre... aún quedará en incógnito, pero procuraré dejar pequeñas pistas para que traten de adivinar, aunque no soy muy buena haciéndole de detective a la inversa.

**Kumikoson4:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Si, Karin está pensando con lógica como suele hacer en momentos cruciales, y no quise hacer la excepción aquí, sin embargo, como verás va a tener a varias personas detrás de ella exigiéndole otros asuntos y de momento ni Sasuke ni Naruto tienen la menor idea de lo que quiere hacer Karin.

**MarcelaGarcia107:** De antemano muchas gracias por tu comentario. Aún hay un tramo para develar quién es el padre, pero de momento espero que el camino a descubrirlo te agrade. En cuanto a Karin... realmente lleva un tiempo pensándolo, pero hablaré de eso más adelante.

**UchihaAnaKarina:** Agradezco tu comentario. Aquí te contesto ambos comentarios. Me alegra saber que te guste éste trío/triángulo amoroso, a mi me gustan ese tipo de tramas, aunque sé que a veces caigo en el cliché. Mucha suerte con tus extras, y quizá te acompañe con uno el siguiente semestre. Por ahora es la idea que Karin tiene, no puede mantener un hijo ella sola, además, pronto verás que ella tendrá otras cosas de qué preocuparse.

**Sasukarin´s tomato:** Gracias por tu comentario. Aquí te contesto ambos comentarios. En efecto, hay una posibilidad de que sea de Suigetsu, y más adelante mencionaré un poco más de lo que sucedió, aunque realmente no ahondaré en ello. Qué lastima que no se hayan publicado tus comentarios, me gusta leerlos, siempre eres efusiva y me gusta leer tus opiniones. Esperemos que ya no pase más eso de que ff se coma tus comentarios, y con respecto a Karin... dejaré que sigas leyendo n_n


	7. Naruto

Naruto estaba caminando por la calle decepcionado, Karin lo había echado de la casa por haber abierto la boca, aunque eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el estado de su prima. Es decir, ese día había hecho muchos corajes, podría afectarle al bebé, y además eso de que estaba embarazada era preocupante, porque aún era muy joven.

En el camino se topó con Sakura, quien iba de regreso del hospital y se saludaron, aunque no sabían qué decir.

—¿Y ya habló con Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura.

—No, pero ya se enteró —contestó el rubio, a lo que Haruno enarcó una ceja, aunque leyó la culpabilidad en el rostro de su amigo y comprendió todo.

—¿Y tú qué piensas de esto?

—¡Que voy a matar a Sasuke! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a quitarle la inocencia a Karin-chan?!

A Haruno casi se le escapa una carcajada, pues sabía que la pelirroja no tenía nada de inocente, pero entendía que Naruto defendiera a su prima.

—Pero, fuera de Sasuke ¿qué piensas?

—No sé, Karin-chan aún es joven —musitó, para luego ampliar una gran sonrisa— Pero ¡es fantástico! —Puso ojos de ilusión— Mi familia crecerá.

Sakura le sonrió y Naruto se dio cuenta que aquél bebé, aunque fuera del Teme de Sasuke traería consigo muchas alegrías. Después de todo, Uchiha era su mejor amigo, y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, le agradaba pensar en que más allá de su amistad y hermandad de lazos, llegarían a ser familia, política, pero al fin y al cabo familia.


	8. Sasuke exije

Ya habían llegado a la casa Uzumaki, y Sasuke no parecía menos molesto que cuando la idea de que ese niño no fuera suyo le pasó por la mente. Al detenerse frente a la puerta, hizo una seña a Juugo para que se quedara afuera, quería hablar a solas con la pelirroja, y si acaso Naruto estaba ahí, él mismo lo sacaría de una patada para que no metiera la nariz entre ellos.

—Quizá tarde —murmuró Uchiha antes de llamar a la puerta, pues conocía bien el carácter de la joven, y pedirle cuentas sin ser nada iba a ser complicado.

Por más que llamó nadie le abrió, mas el azabache sabía que ella estaba ahí, pues de camino a la casa, los vecinos de los Uzumaki con los que se topó no paraban de lanzarle las mismas frases de la tarde con agregados, pero el que le confirmó la estadía de la pelirroja en la casa, y al mismo tiempo lo enfadó más fue el de Ino: "Felicidades Sasuke. Karin no ha salido para nada y yo quería felicitarla, pero seguro te anda esperando para que festejen. Pero oye ¿no le llevas un regalo? Toma, no seas desconsiderado" Era por eso que Sasuke sabía que ella estaba ahí, y también era por eso que llevaba algunos pétalos sobre la ropa, pues cuando Yamanaka se fue, destrozó la flor y no dio importancia a los restos sobre su ropa.

—¡Karin! —llamó como última advertencia, pues si ella no abría, él mismo se abriría el paso.

—Tira la puerta Uchiha y te obligaré a poner una nueva —amenazó la pelirroja desde afuera enfureciendo más al varón— Enójate lo que quieras, no hablaré contigo.

Bastó un Chidori para hacer un hueco lo suficientemente grande en la puerta para meter la mano y abrirla. En el proceso, Karin quiso correr a su habitación y encerrarse, mas él fue rápido y la tomó por la muñeca antes de lograr su propósito.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ella se volvió a él, no tenía de otra, y él sabía que oiría algún reclamo, más notó el desconcierto en la cara de la fémina.

—Karin, tenemos que hablar —una voz llamó la atención de ambos y notaron a Suigetsu en el marco de la puerta.

Sasuke buscó a Juugo con la mirada, se suponía que no debía dejar pasar a nadie, sin embargo, era notorio que Hozuki había entrado sin obstáculo alguno.


	9. Sakura se da cuenta

La pelirrosada sonrió ante el comentario de Naruto, quizá las cuestiones de pareja con él no habían resultado, pero si, era lógico que Naruto se pusiera feliz pensando en que su familia se ampliaría, quizá no porque fuera él a formar la propia, pero ya era justo que su amigo tuviera la calidez del hogar.

—Es verdad, ella es joven, pero seguro ella y Sasuke se las arreglarán —comentó Sakura queriendo animar a su amigo, pero en ella causó mella, provocándole una punzada en el pecho.

—¡Maldito! —exclamó Uzumaki exaltando a Sakura, quien no comprendía el cambio— Ese Teme me va a quitar a Karin-chan.

Fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que su comentario no fue alentador, no había sido su intención enfadarlo, pero era verdad que si iban a tener un hijo, se irían a vivir juntos, Naruto volvería a estar solo y… Ahí ella descubrió el porqué de su dolor. A pesar de haber aceptado que Sasuke estuviera con Karin, sólo eran novios, y de alguna forma esperaba ella tener su oportunidad con él, más ahora su dolor volvía porque ellos ya formarían una familia, y lo más seguro era que se casaran.

—No quise…

—¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo! —lo vio echar a correr.

Suspiró melancólica. Ahora sí, todo había terminado y debía afrontarlo de una vez por todas; especialmente por ella, para poder seguir adelante. Sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y corrió a casa para llorar todo lo que pudiera, sería la última vez, se lo prometió cuando corría a casa. Ella no era la primera ni la última mujer no correspondida, pero ese día lloraría y no dejaría que un mal de amor la desanimara.

—Aún tengo mucho que entrenar para superar a mi maestra —se decía entre lágrimas— Y el amor vendrá en su momento.


	10. Suigetsu llega

Fue a entregar su mensaje y tenía intenciones de ir a buscar a Karin para pedir explicaciones, pero no pudo ir enseguida, pues la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas ¿Si el niño era de Sasuke? Asunto arreglado, él no tendría responsabilidades y no se vería involucrado en un drama donde ella lo amara a pesar de llevar al hijo del otro en su vientre, y eso estaba bien para Suigetsu, porque claro que la loca esa se moriría de felicidad porque el padre fuera Sasuke; pero ¿sí el niño era de él? Ahí la cosa se complicaba, porque ahí, él sería el padre y Sasuke el amor de Karin, y por mucha telenovela que pareciera, Hozuki no dejaría ningún hijo suyo en manos de otro hombre… quizá sí, pero no en ese caso, no por ser ella. Eso sí, la cosa se pondría fea si ella quería verles la cara, diciendo que el hijo era del otro, aunque el padre fuera el primero, porque esa si Suigetsu no se la perdonaba.

Pensando cómo actuar con una u otra circunstancia, le cayó la noche en la aldea, para irse de vuelta a La Niebla tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente por comodidad, y mientras tanto iría a casa de la pelirroja, a pedirle cuentas claras.

Al llegar, encontró a Juugo, y supo que Sasuke estaba ahí, pidiendo explicaciones, y aún cuando sabía que podía morir en manos de Uchiha, porque se enteraría de lo que pasó entre él y la pelirroja, iba a defender su honor y entrar, hasta que Juugo lo detuvo.

—Sasuke me lo pidió —contestó el naranjizo a la pregunta muda del albino.

—Debo estar ahí —notó la renuencia del mayor, y el de dientes acerrados no pudo permanecer más tiempo callado— El niño podría ser mío.

Sorprendido, Juugo le dejó el paso, pues supo que él no mentiría en esas cuestiones y fue así que pudo pasar. Vio la puerta rota, y ya dentro, Sasuke tomaba a Karin por la muñeca de forma brusca ¿qué había pasado? ¿Ya le habría dicho sobre lo de ellos?


	11. Karin enfadada

Ahí en su casa estaban Sasuke y Suigetsu, pareciera que se pusieron de acuerdo, y eso que se enteraron al mismo tiempo de su embarazo, pero ninguno se presentó con ella hasta ese momento.

—Juugo —llamó Sasuke, pero antes de que el aludido respondiera, Suigetsu intervino.

—¿Ya te habló de nosotros? —miró a la pelirroja que quiso asesinar al albino ¿de qué "nosotros" estaba hablando?

Ella no tenía responsabilidades con nadie, ni con él ni con Uchiha, todo había sido casual, no había compromisos, por ello Karin no iba a atar a nadie a ella por un accidental embarazo; pero ese embarazo no le daba el derecho a ese imbécil a hablar tonterías.

Notó la mirada azabache sobre sí, así como la presión de su muñeca hacerse más fuerte lastimándola. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y enfadada, antes de que alguien dijera algo más, se soltó del agarre de Sasuke para retroceder un par de pasos y mirar a los tres —pues Juugo había asomado el rostro por la puerta—.

—¡Largo de mi casa! —Exclamó fúrica— ¡No quiero hablar con ninguno de los dos!

—Deja de decir tonterías —habló el albino— Por tu culpa estamos así ¡Debes aclarar las cosas!

Sí de por si Karin ya se encontraba muina, las palabras de Suigetsu le demostraron a ella que aún no había llegado a los límites del enojo, por lo que miró fulminantemente al trío de hombres para gritarles un montón de leperadas para correrlos sin embargo…

—¡Salgan ahora misma de mi casa montón de pendejos! —alcanzó a decir con la cara roja— ¡Si no se van ahora mismo…!

Mareo… comenzó a sentirse débil, las piernas le flaquearon y justo cuando pensó que sentiría el golpe del suelo, Sasuke, que se encontraba más cerca de ella, alcanzó a sostenerla.


	12. Juugo preocupado

No era asunto suyo, pero Juugo temió que las cosas empeoraran, pues estaba consciente de la actitud de Sasuke, y el que Suigetsu fuera a decir que él podría ser el padre, podría complicar las cosas. No era chismoso, sólo estaba preocupado, por ello no pudo evitar echar un vistazo dentro de la casa, y lo único que pudo ver es a Sasuke peor que cuando supo la noticia y a una Karin que parecía echar fuego por los ojos.

La cosa era confusa, ver a Suigetsu defendiendo su paternidad, a Sasuke y Karin furiosos a punto de llegar al mismo nivel de desastre de una guerra y a él preocupado por los tres. Sin embargo, la situación se calmó, y no porque alguien interviniera, sino que de repente Karin empalideció, perdió fuerzas y Sasuke la sostuvo. Al principio creyó que se había desmayado, pero no, seguía consiente, aunque su pinta seguía siendo mala.

—Que conveniente —chisteó Suigetsu cuando la llevaron a acostar a la cama.

—Ve por un médico —ordenó Sasuke a Juugo, éste asintió.

—No —detuvo Karin apenas audible— Tráeme algo dulce de la cocina —se tocó la cabeza— Y cuida la caducidad.

Él asintió a la petición, seguro que ella ya sabía lo que tenía, después de todo era médico y decidió apresurarse. En el camino se encontró a Naruto quien se vio preocupado al notar la puerta rota.

—¡¿Dónde está Karin-chan?! —exigió saber.

—En su habitación, ella…

Juugo no pudo hacer más, pues el rubio salió corriendo a la habitación; ya Sasuke y Suigetsu le explicarían la situación, por lo que volvió a su encomienda. Al principio creyó que le sería difícil encontrar algo dulce, pero al abrir la alacena, se preguntó si comían algo más que golosinas en esa casa.


	13. Naruto alarmado

No lo había pensado hasta que oyó a Sakura, Karin embarazada significaba boda, o de menos juntarse ¿y él? Se quedaría solo nuevamente, y todo porque el Teme la había embarazado. De acuerdo, ella alguna vez se casaría o incluso él, pero si iba a pasar, tenían que hacerse las cosas con tiempo, no precipitado; porque apenas tenía cuatro años viviendo con su querida prima, sólo cuatro años de veintitrés años de vida que tenía, ni siquiera era la mitad.

Si bien Naruto deseaba correr a casa de Sasuke a partirle la cara, optó por volver a casa primero. Si, Karin había sido quien lo corrió de ahí, pero primero quería irla a ver, prestarle atención, demostrarle que él no la dejaría sola, que ella podía quedarse con él aun con el bebé; si iba a casarse que fuera luego, mientras tanto, él como su primo, la cuidaría.

Al llegar a casa vio la puerta abierta, tenía un hoyo evidencia de quema y pensó lo peor, mas antes de reaccionar se topó con el amigo de Sasuke, y tras decirle el paradero de su prima, echó a correr en su búsqueda ¿qué había pasado?

Entró sin llamar a la puerta —para variar—, y vio a su prima con mala cara acostada en la cama.

—¡¿Qué le hicieron a Karin-chan?! —Preguntó furioso al par que, recargados en extremos opuestos de la habitación, vigilaban a la joven— ¡Voy a matarlos!

—Cállate —ordenó la pelirroja sin poder levantar la voz— Me mareas más.

—¿Qué tienes primita? —Se acercó a la cama dejando de gritar, pero su voz en sí era escandalosa— ¡Voy por Sakura-chan!


	14. Sasuke siente culpa

—Sólo se le bajó la presión —habló Sasuke sin darle mayor importancia— Juugo traerá lo que necesita.

—¡Idiota! —Se abalanzó contra Sasuke— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —lo tenía agarrado de la camisa como hacía algunas horas— ¡No voy a permitir que te la lleves de mi lado! ¡Y menos si no demuestras preocupación!

¿Llevársela? Aquella palabra llamó la atención de todos los presentes, pero en Sasuke ocurrió algo particular, y fue el reanimar aquél enfado que le nació cuando Suigetsu llegó hablando de un "nosotros" referente a él y Karin; porque de tener la seguridad de que ese niño era de él…

El rechinido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de los presentes, viendo a Juugo llevarle a la pelirroja una caja de pokys y algunos caramelos.

—Gracias —murmuró la fémina echándose un dulce a la boca— Ahora salgan de mi habitación —decía apagada— Si vuelvo a hacer corajes me pondré peor.

De ser otras las circunstancias a Sasuke le hubiese valido madres la situación quedándose en la habitación, pero estaba embarazada y la muy… no podía llamarla zorra, no eran novios, pero se había encabronado al punto de joderse la presión.

Bien, dejaría que descansara y eso incluía correr a todos los presentes, quienes no objetaron, al parecer consideraban lo mismo, pero no por ello se fueron de la casa. En el caso de Sasuke decidió permanecer ahí hasta que ella se sintiera mejor, quería ser el primero en hablar con ella.

—¡Váyanse! —Ordenó Naruto al ver que los otros hombres se acomodaban en la sala— No los queremos aquí —se acercó a Sasuke— Y menos a ti, que no puedes cuidar de ella.

Estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo y plantarse bien en la casa, pero aquellas palabras lo movieron, pues estaba seguro que mucha era culpa de él por lo sucedido. Si contemplaba que ella se enfadara al interrogarla, pero no creyó que llegara a ese extremo; además él estaba consiente que la lastimó mientras la sujetaba, pero había sido causa del enfado y no se había percatado que aún la sostenía.


	15. Sakura sonríe

Perdonen a todos mi desaparición, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida que me habían evitado seguir escribiendo. Aún ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, y ciertamente desconozco qué tan seguido pueda ir actualizando mis historias. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esperando mis historias, pero lamento informarles que tendré fechas de actualización escasas, y aunque planeo seguir con todas las historias que debo, escribiré de acuerdo a la inspiración y el tiempo. De igual forma, también me entristece no poder tener el tiempo de contestar todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, pero no por ello no me daré el tiempo de leerlos, sólo cuando tenga tiempo extra verán respuesta a sus reviews.

Sin más, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de ésta historia.

* * *

Lloró largo rato, pero una vez que terminó se sintió aliviada, como si se le hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima. Sí, aún dolía, pero extrañamente ya no era lo mismo que hacía un rato y por alguna razón le nació sonreír.

—Creo que lo dejé ir —habló en voz alta.

No era que pensara que mágicamente su dolor se fue en esas lágrimas, ni que ya no sentiría pesadumbre, pues al expresarse así, se refería que había dejado ir toda esperanza. Eso si, no lo veía como algo negativo, sino como primer paso a buscar lo mejor para ella a partir de ese momento, pues aferrarse a ilusiones neciamente, llevaba a la obsesión y la locura.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, pues sintió que después de todo eso le iría bien; además, pensándolo bien, ahora si podía sentirse feliz por la pareja como amiga y compañera, ya no por obligación, sino con sinceridad.

Volvió a sonreír satisfecha, y decidió bajar a cenar algo; su pena le había quitado el hambre, pero ahora que estaba mejor, su estómago no dejaba de protestarle. Estuvo a punto de salir de su habitación cuando sonó el teléfono y en pocos segundos su madre le anunció que la llamada era para ella.

—¿Sakura? Soy Ino.

—Hola ¿qué sucede?

—¿Ya te enteraste de lo de Karin y Sasuke? —volvió a sentir la punzada, pero era menos profunda y menos dolorosa, además, sin darse cuenta cierta soberbia le nació al saber que ella había sido la primera en enterarse de la noticia.

—Claro, yo le entregué los resultados a Karin —contestó orgullosa.

—¿Y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo? —reclamó la rubia rencorosa.

—Asuntos médico-paciente —seguía presuntuosa mientras oía un bufido del otro lado de la línea.

—Como sea, pero entonces eso quiere decir que sabes cuántos meses tiene Karin ¿no es verdad?

—Si.

—Perfecto —Sakura no habló y levantó una ceja dudosa— Entonces tu mejor que nadie sabrás la fecha ideal para la fiesta.

—¿Cuál fiesta? —preguntó confundida.

—¡El baby shower!


	16. Suigetsu piensa

Vaya que Karin se había puesto muy mal, ni él que había sido víctima de sus más grandes ataques de furia la había visto así antes, y era la primera vez que veía que un enojo la ponía mal. Quiso pensar que era a causa del embarazo, pero quien sabe, de verdad había hecho tremendo coraje, que, al parecer de Suigetsu, con bebé o sin él, le habría ocurrido tal malestar.

Ahora todos estaban en la sala, él y Juugo miraban como el rubio primo de la pelirroja no dejaba de amenazar al azabache. Todo era como se pensaba, en que todos creían que el niño era de Sasuke, y seguramente si Naruto se enteraba de la otra posibilidad, tendría al Uzumaki encima, por ello no había dicho nada. Además, sí corría a Sasuke, él podría hablar con Karin cuando se sintiese mejor, así que mejor permanecería callado, sin vociferar su posible paternidad al rubio.

—¡Ya cállate! —Exclamó Uchiha fastidiado— No me iré hasta hablar con ella.

—¡Pues no será hoy, porque ella tiene que descansar! —exclamó Naruto soltando a su amigo— Así que largo todos de aquí para que descanse.

Terminada la frase, la habitación quedó en completo silencio, mas ninguno se movió más allá de lo que su respiración los obligaba a mover, y aunque Suigetsu notó que nuevamente Naruto quiso replicar gritonear y tratar de correr a todos de una patada, fue interrumpido de repente por una nueva visita.

−¿Naruto-kun? –había llegado la chica Hyuuga y se notaba preocupada, quizá por la puerta quemada, o quizá por ver a todos ahí con mala cara.

−¡Hinata-chan! –exclamó el rubio y Suigetsu perdió el interés.

Era verdad que él era chismoso, aunque Hozuki no lo admitiría y que le gustaba intervenir en todo, pero en ésta ocasión ni les prestó atención, pues no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería su futuro a partir de que se aclarara quien era el padre. Antes de ir a hablar con la pelirroja el albino pensaba que si el padre era Sasuke él podría lavarse las manos y seguir con su vida como si nada, pero cuando oyó a Naruto decir que Sasuke se llevaría a Karin, algo lo inquietó. Seguramente Karin estaría feliz de irse con Uchiha, y él ¿qué haría? Porque en realidad no podría seguir con su vida con tanta tranquilidad, iba a necesitar tiempo de recuperarse, porque aunque desde un principio sabía que no era correspondido, sabía que verlo juntos le iba a doler.

Por otro lado, si él resultaba el padre definitivamente se haría cargo, no sabía cómo, pues volver a la Niebla fue difícil, aún tenía muchas trabas –quizá más duras que las de Juugo en Konoha− y ganaba poco por la misma razón; la pregunta era ¿estaba dispuesto a formar una vida con Karin? Porque vamos, él estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero hasta la fecha no le había pasado por la mente formar una familiar, además ¿ella querría estar con él a causa de un hijo?

−Hozuki-san, Uchiha-san –oyó la voz de la Hyuuga llamándolos con timidez− ¿Por qué no dejan descansar a Karin-san y vienen mañana? –bajó la mirada ante los ojos inquisidores del azabache− Ustedes también necesitan descansar.


End file.
